Want, NEED!
by Sparkles X3
Summary: Everyone wants her, and some need her, but once someone has her, it will be hard to make them let her go free. first fan fic ever so it's not very good to lazy to edit so trying to work off of the mess I made... Ya... Hope you enjoy though :D
1. Chapter 1

Rin pov

"I'm always being treated like a child,

Even though I try to have common sense, and my body's quite something as well

All of my friends have experience.

I want to try out new things and things that I can do.

The adults' eyes follow me everywhere.

Unless I wear them like underwear, I can't go out to play?

By myself I can

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties, alright?

When I take them off, I'll be an adult.

I't definitely a wonderful feeling of freedom.

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties, alright?

I can do what I want to.

I'll show you how

I'll become an adult.

I may say that, but an adult's responsibilities

Are troublesome, I don't want them, there's no way I'll bear them.

A guardian's hands are forgiven everywhere.

If I wear them like underwear, then I'll have a little peace of mind.

For now I'll

Put on my panties,

Put on my panties,

Put on my panties, alright?

When I put them on, I'll be a child

So, please, cut me some slack, alright?

Put on my panties,

Put on my panties,

Put on my panties, alright?

I don't want to flash them,

I just want to get through life in this world.

I'm at an age where I'm not really either.

For better or worse, all that matters

Is that I have fun, right?

By myself I can

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties, alright?

When I take them off, I'll be an adult.

I't definitely a wonderful feeling of freedom!

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties,

Take off my panties, alright?

I can do what I want to.

I'll show you how

I'll become an adult."

After I sang the crowd went wild, Oh! Let me introduce myself! I am Rin Kagami! I am almost fourteen years old! And right now my friends and I are finshed with a concert! Yes I know a concert well we have been doing this for a long time like ever since I was eight? I am the youngest in the band 'Angel's Beat' the other members are Miku, she is sixteen, has teal twin long ponytails and a boyfriend named Kaito. Gumi is seventeen, has short green hair and always wears her goggles and is dating Akaito Kaito's older brother (by a year). Luka is the same age as Gumi, has long pink hair and has a perv named Gakupo as her "boyfriend". IA Luka's younger sister is fifteen, and has long light pink hair and Oliver loves her to death they are soooooo cute! Teto is seventeen has twin drill hot pink pony tails and is dating "Teddy" *cough*.

I am the one that writes the songs but the one I sang earlier the girls made cause 'it's soooo cute and it shows that it's hard to be a early teen'. That is how I got stuck singing a song like that. I my opinion there is no meaning to the song what-so-ever. But every one loved it so I guess it was good... Anyways I am really excited about my brith day! Wonder what the girls have planed!

IA pov

Everyone is working on Rin's birth day bash, we are working almost all of our spare time on this birth day party it is going to be the best party she ever had! Since she is the youngest in the group her classes I think she is lonely... She is extremely nice, smart, cute, I thought anyone would die to be her friend but there is them... We call them the devil's servants. They are pure evil! Trust me they are not the people you want to be around I use to hang out with them trying to fit in. But my sis told me to hang out with her and best day of my life! Back to Rin's birth day I am still thinking about a present...hmmm...What to get...

Normal pov

"Places people places!" Luka whispers so Rin could no hear them getting ready for her surprise party. "Rin is now walking down the stairs repeat Rin is now walking down the stairs." Gumi said to all the girls. "one two three!" Teto whispered loudly then everyone screamed "Happy Birth Day Rin!" Rin perked up and ran to the crowd of her friends and hugged them all, for starting now she is fourteen.

Rin pov

They did all of this for me? Of all people I have the greatest friends ever! I started to cry of happiness as the warm salty water flows down my cheeks I have the biggest posable smile on my face. Every where I look I see one of my favorite things! From food to anime it is all here! I am the luckiest fourteen year old girl in the world! "Rin? Rin? Rinny are you there?" IA said waving her hand in front of my face, Teto was cracking up because I dazed off again, then I noticed that everyone brought their boyfriends... Well everyone in the group that is dating Is dating some one form the newest boy band JK, and there is a few more members in JK that came too like Mikuo, Nero, Gumo, and Len.

I thanked everyone for coming and the four boys turned red like devil's red oh shot did I embarrass them? Oh no I did! Think Rin think how did I embarrass them... Did the girls force them to come? Maybe they do not want to be here? Oh why am I so stupid! Uggg! I am thinking to much owww my head hurts! "Owww" I groaned while rubbing my head, then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaito pov

Well this party is really girly but other than that it's a good party, oh except the birth day girl fainted... I was thinking of making her my girlfriend but every single guy has there eyes on her but what can they do cause tomorrow I am going to break up with greeny and hook up with bunny. Ya good plan...

Normal pov

"Rin... Rin... RIN!" the four single boys were shouting on the top of there lungs, Len started to shake Rin. Mikuo was screaming, Gumo and Nero were running in circles, Akaito is thinking deeply and smirking, Gumi is trying to snap Akaito out of his 'trance', and everyone else is trying hard to keep everything in order. Finally Rin woke up (well she is half awake) but by instinct Rin started to cuttle Len, and then Len, Mikuo, Gumo, Nero, and Akaito froze. Len started to turn reder than devil's red, and was shaking uncontrollably. Rin's eyes fluttered open and saw her self clinging onto Len and apologized, ran over to the girls as fast as she could then the girls told Rin "It's your birth day Rinny let's go somewhere anywhere you chose!"

Rin pov

Did they just ask ME that? Should they know by now where I want to go? After school is going to start soon... "WATER PARK!" I screamed on the top of my lungs ran upstairs to get my stuff! I am So happy! What bathing suit should I wear? Oh how about this! It's a white bikini with yellow polka dots and frills on the bottom! It's so cute! I ran down stairs with all of my stuff "Rin that is to much stuff what do you have in those five bags?" Luka asked I flushed then the girls started going through my stuff "sun screen , towel, shirt, skirt, shorts, jeans, tank top, jacket, socks, shoes, slippers," IA listed "bikini, panties, bra, Rin these are keepers!" Teto shouted I blushed.

Len pov

Help I am dieIng from blood loss help! Nose STOP BLEEDING! Is it so hard for you to stop so I will not die? I see some other guys have the same problem as me lets see Mikuo, Gumo, Nero, and Akaito? What he has a girlfriend... Akkkk *nose is bleeding more* stop *plugs nose* ahh. Rin, bra, panties, bed, AKK bad Len bad! Don't be Gakupo! Len being a perv bad! Rinny no likey Lenny pervy! Mmmhh... What did Rin pack even? How could someone pack so much in sutch little time? Wait if she can pack quick now she can do that on our honeymoon and we can go quicker and more time for HHHHAAAAKKKK! What am I thinking I am not like this...Maybe it's cause her underwear AAKKK nose bleed nose bleed some one help me!

*time skip*

Len pov

"YAY WATER PARK!" Rin shouted, she is so cute her smilme makes my day... Miku started to smirk as she stated "Everyone is going in groups, group one me, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Akaito, Gumo. Group two Rin, Len, IA, Teto, Ted, Oliver, Nero. Got it? Great! Split up people we will met up for some rides but I like splitting people into groups!". What kind of an excuse is that? Whatever I get to hang out with Rin!

Akaito pov

Yes this is my day I will break up with greeny while away from bunny, so I can break her heart and no sad Rin! Perfect right! Luck loves me~. Any who on A scary ride I should break up with her so at first it will look like she was really scared then run to Rin! Ya!

Rin pov

What ride should I ride first? How about the one like bombs away but there is a loop in it... Or the half pipe...Tornado...great white shark...blue thunder...white lightning... The half slide... G.G.R... Ugggg! What should I ride first?

IA pov

Ohhhh no no no no I forgot Rin loves scary rides. Should I tell her I can't go cause I am WAIT that would be to much work for her I don't want to ruin birthdays day! Plus I have not told Oliver yet... Oh no how will he react when he finds out he is going to be a SNAP out of it it's ok here will love you no matter what!


	3. Chapter 3

Gumi pov

I *sobb* can't believe *sobb* he dumped *sobb* me *cries*

Akaito pov

Okay that is no over and done with I will now go to Rin and make her mine! Easy right? Anyways this place is huge!Knowing Rin is on a baby ride of some sort...**( dead wrong dude)** anyway I want ice cream... Where oh where are you my sweet!

Oliver pov

IA is acting really strange lately... Is it cause we had _it. _Oh no is she mad! "IA I am really sorry if I was speeding our relationship and all Just don't hate me please I love you a lot!" I begged Rin was looking at us like what is he saying but everyone else understood, Teto then shouted "CONGRATS! YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY!" Rin still did not under stand so she asked "What do you mean?" Nero face palmed and shouted "THEY HAD SEX RIN!" Rin turned red and was quite until Nero did some thing he NEVER does "I am sorry Rin" Then Rin screamed "Let's go on G.G.R.!" I groanned another ride...

Len pov

I never knew that someone could change there mood that Rin is so innocent it's really cute. Rin is really cute in every way posable, when she is happy her aqua eyes sparkle so bright the human eye can not perceive them, her smile brightens anyones day, her silky blond hair frames her face perfectly, she is perfect~!


	4. Chapter 4

Miki pov

"Okay everyone huttel up" I commanded for everyone in the Angel's Beat/JK fan club "Okay first we say how much we love both bands I will start, I love both bands more than 900,000,000 bags of cherrys" that means a lot to me cause I love cherrys love! Then after everyone went we have to take roll "I am Miki president of this lovely fan club!" "Kiku vice president of this fanclub" "Meiko" "Lily" "Prima" "Piko" "Haku" "Aito" "SeeU" "USee" "Kiyoteru" "Taito" "Big Al" "Sweet Ann" "Lola" "Bruno" "Clara" "Ring" and went on for ever I wish I had not said that we could have been tracking the bands down, get new pictures,new gossip, and wish Rin happy birth day! "Miki I see Gumi crying I think she got sacred on the ride oh and I got a pic!" Ring exclaimed. I looked at the pic but it was clear that Akiato dumped her so I had to tell Ring the truth, so I did. Everyone looked shocked I knew they would cause I am the best! I know the most about everyone in the groups I am here biggest fan!

Rin pov

Is this happening Akaito asked ME out? I don't want to hurt his feelings but, I don't like like him"...um...I...um... Sorry I um.." "Oh you don't like me?" "No you are a great friend it's just I um... Gumi... Would be sad... And all..." "I broke up with her." "What!?" "Ya so is it okay" "fine one date that is it" "Yay Rin-chan~" how can he act so happy? I always knew he was a playboy "But no lip to lip action!" what I had to do that.

Mikuo pov

What just happened? Really what was that? At least I know Rin does not like him, so I have a chance! Ya a chance... All I need to do now is to beat the stupid jerks I thought where my friends, like they are trying to steal MY girl? Idon't think so cause if they tried they will pay by seeing my and Rin get married and they will be my best man people! Ya then on our honey moon we will wait I did not think that. But still Rinny-kins is MINE!

Len pov

Is he trying o steal my girl? MY GIRL?! Rin is mine man and she does not like you at all and you may have a 'pretty' face but when anyone closes there eyes they see what you really are U. G. L. Y. U.G.L.Y UGLY! No player is going to get Rin! Wait Akaito is my friend why am I being so mean... Wait if he was my friend he would not have tried to steal my love!

Gumo pov

I think I am over Rin... Gumi is so nice and cute... Oh Gumi I would never dump you!

Akaito pov

Well that did not go as planned..Well at least I have a date with Rin *insert smirk here* I know she did not have her first kiss yet but I wanted to steal it from her. Well I will still continue the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

*First day of school*

Rin pov

I am so happy! I am finally in high school! Well I should get ready, I got some clothes on (its the outfit from I can take off my panties) brushed my teeth, brush my hair then tie two mini high pigtails (agian from I can take of my panties) ran down stairs to eat, then I had to brush my teeth again... And ran out the door I ran half way to school but that did not work that well... The school is an hour run away so I was laying down on the side-walk and it's really early like five am? I left at four-fourty so maybe around there (Rin is a fast runner) then I saw Len and he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I panted he laughed even harder "You, what are you doing? Running this early? At least walk! It's five-fifth-teen! School is in two hours!" he chuckled, that is when Akaito pulled up in his red sports car, great! My 'boyfriend' is here. I don't even like him! "Rinny want a lift!" "No! Thanks... Ummmm... Len is going to walk me to um, school!" I shouted "But, you are MY girlfriend!" ugh! hate to be a mean person! I am not like this! "Sorry Len" I whispered. I hopped in the passenger seat of the car, Akaito started to drive. "Sooooo. Rinny~ " he cooed, then he kissed my nose...wait he KISSED ME?! EWWW! I turned red in embarrassment, "Aww~ Rin-Rin is blushing." ugh! He is acting sweet again!

At school

"Rinny! Why are you all red?" Miku asked "Akaito" Luka said blankly. I looked at my friends and smiled, IA looks um...well...troubled, in a mental fight. Then someone pushed me and I fell on the ground "OMG Rinny I am SOOOOOO SORRRY!" Neru said. Oh here is the rest of the possy, why is she so mean to me? I try to be nice to her...maybe it was an accident... "OMG Rin don't you need a license to be that ugly!" Tei mocked "Oh I got that same outfit for a homeless man's dog at a dump!" Lola said. Why are they so mean to me! What have I done to them?! "Girl shut it! You guys are being real bi*** so walk away!" Gumi stated "Ya you are no more than a couple of sluty a** h**** that are raised by ba******s so I don't want to her your shrill screams of a hore!" Teto shouted, colorful language Teto... The devil group looked shocked, then shot me a cold glair and left. "Serves those bi***s right they have no right to talk to Rin!" Teto shouted

class

"Okay I know it is the first day of class but I want to say this announce meant, we are going to be voting for the school presidaint!" our teacher Lily said "You can be any age/grade to be chosen just have to have the most votes to win and need to sign up!" this sound like fun! I wanta try! The sign up sheet was handed to me, and I signed my name. Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* two weeks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.Belive. . .Thing. I am presidaint! OMG Rin don't freak out! I need to tell Akaito! I know I don't like him in that way but he is nice and all. "Hey Iku You know where Akaito is?" Iku is Gumi's sister she is seventeen. "Um I think around A1?" Iku responded "Thanks Iku!"

at class room A1

"Hey Akaito I." I was interrupted by Akaito and Neru kissing. I started to cry, why I don't know. I never loved him, but it hurts...so bad. I ran out crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Friday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IA pov

we are at the cosplay cafe that Rin, Gumi, Teto, and Iku work at. They are in uniform a maid outfit with cat ears and tail. (they work many places so no questions all jobs except the band are part time) they are on break except for Iku and Oliver just came in... ok IA you can do this after a minute I finally said "I am pregnant" everyone in the group staired "You are going to abort right?" Oliver asked "No! That is killing a child!" with that Oliver walked out... Same with everyone but Rin. "IA its okay to cry. You are going through a rough time." I cried "Rin how do you know this" "My mom was fourteen when she gave birth to me. Nobody helped her except my dad and at first no even he helped her. Grandam and Grandpa on my moms side died when she was eleven." she said, her eyes are watering up "I want your chiled to know that there mom had help from the benigning like, what I wished my mom had, I want that kid to know 'my mom was not alone' not alone for a tiny bit, so I will always be there for you..." she sobbed

**Well that was a twist wasnt it! Sorry for late update but I am busy, I swear I need to make longer chapters, I made you wait for this? Please! PS vote on the polls I made!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin pov

Right now me and IA are shopping for baby stuff and new clothes. I am so happy for IA cause she is going to have a baby!

"is it a boy or a girl"

"Rinny I don't know yet, I need to wait, we won't know until a couple months."

"But that is to long!"

"Rin don't worry about me, so how ia Akaito?"

"Umm"

"Did he break up with you?"

"No, but he broke my heart... He cheated on me, with Neru..."

"WHAT!"

I started to cry

"I never loved him, I mean i grew feelings for him, but I only liked him... But then why does it hurt so bad." I sobbed

"Rinny"

We hugged and cried together

"*sniff* so about Oliver"

"Oh Oliver well... HE SAID HE WILL FATHER THE KID, WE ARE GETTING AN ARANGED MARRIAGE!"

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!" I fangirled **(new word from now on its a word!)**

"I know right!"

"Kk well I wrote some more songs for the new concert!"

"That is great!"

"The news we report next is that the results of its survey on heart-broken people of the previous year was announced. The annual number of people who lost love is about 12,000,000..." Luka said

"The annual number of broken-hearted people is about 12,000,000  
And that means about 23 people are dumped per minute  
Even at this moment, precious love is lost at somewhere in Japan  
The government is asked to provide solutions for that

*For your information, the number is not based on any accurate surveys or exact statistics.

If there is love that you can save by loving someone  
Your pure love might change this world, maybe.

For example, if a girl steals my heart and then suddenly disappears in front of me one day,  
Surely I will be torn apart  
I won't be able to do a thing and Japanese domestic production will be less than average year

*For your information, the assumption has no clear basis or solid proof

Though love that you can save by loving someone might be nowhere  
And your love might not be able to change this world

If you love someone and that saves yourself,  
Your pure love might change this world, maybe, maybe not." Gumi sang

Everyone went crazy. Good thing they are screaming so they can't hear us.

"Should we sing the next song?" I asked

"NO! I need a break~!" Miku whined

"Just be friends  
All we gotta do is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye- just be friends  
All we gotta do is just be friends  
Just be friends, just be friends" sang Luka

"Yesterday morning I was thinking when it came to me  
Like picking up the pieces of some shattered pottery  
I wondered 'what the heck is this?' and some blood dripped from my fingertips  
So different from what it had been, it cut me by surprise" Gumi and IA sang

"Deep down inside of me, I knew that it'd be for the best  
Though it'd be painful for us both, there is just nothing left  
We're caught in this run-around, and it's running me into the ground  
I'd tell you, but I don't know if you've even realized" I sung

"That you and I are in a world that's gradually decaying  
This is the only way to get ourselves out of here  
You smiled at me weakly, said "Don't think so bleakly"  
Then I pulled the plug" Gumi sang

"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding  
Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain  
Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break  
There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain  
There are no second chances this time, now  
They're spent, disconnected, and dead under false veneer  
You ask me why, I only sigh, "That's just the way that it is"  
And I walk out lest we find out whose dry cheeks were now wet with tears" Miku, IA and I sung

"All we gotta do is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye- just be friends  
All we gotta do is just be friends  
Just be friends, just be friends" we all sang

"Last night when everything calmed down a bit, I realized  
Like picking up the petals of a flower past its prime  
Its bloom is gone, there's no going back  
Every petal is a death in the palm of my hand  
And so, a while ago, our time together simply stopped" Miku sung

"I still recall that day when I was introduced to you  
When I first saw your smiling face, it melted me right through  
But now we've thrown the past away  
And we're hurt and hurt each other just to deal with the pain  
Our hearts are filled with thorns, but I can't say that I forgot

When we were trudging through the days before I made to end it  
When I was pulled in two by my still reluctant mind  
Even though I still loved you, I still felt I had to  
Tell you that we should break up

There is a rainstorm drenching my heart, and  
Dumbfounded and cowering, my vision is watery  
My mind's made up, so what is up with this hesitancy?  
I'm shaken down to the bone by pain that's running through me  
We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now  
The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day  
This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend  
We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again

If I had a chance, only had one chance  
To wish a wish and make that wish come true  
If you and I could be born once again, then  
After all, I- again, I- I'd still want to meet you" IA and Luka sang

"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding  
Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain  
Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break  
There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain  
We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now  
The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day  
This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend  
We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again

This the end of our love, now" I sung

"All we gotta do is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye, just be friends  
All we gotta do is just be friends  
it's time to say goodbye, just be friends  
All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends" we all finished the piece, everyone loved it.

We returned backstage, and just listened to JK's new songs.

"There good!"

"OMG! Rinny you are lucky Akaito is your boyfriend" opps I didn't tell them...

"Prisoner! This song is really good!"

"Umm girls, I don't think I am with Akaito anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Akaito cheated on me..."

"With?"

"Neru"

"...WHAT? He dumped me to cheat on you?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Gumi... Stop..."

Rage filled the room, until Len? Thank you!

"Um, I left my banana here?"

"But this is the girls room..." I remarked

He started to shiver, uh-ho Miku is mad...

"Are you trying to STALK US!"

"But who are you stalking cause, I think you are cute!"

"WTF Miki? How are you here?"

"I am you biggest fan! I have back stage tickets!"

"..."

"Oh Rin happy late BIRTHDAY!"

"..."

Miki pov

Why is no one happy to see me?

"So how are you and Akaito, personally, I think you guys should..."

"*sniff* do-o-o no-o-t men-tion h-im here *sniff* ple-ase!"

"Break up?"

Why, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, even though they are not ment to be, why does she not want me to talk about him?

"Akaito cheated on ME!" she wailed

Len look shocked, then mad

"Stupid Akaito" he muttered

Then he turned into that kind Len that has the soft shota look

"Rin, Akaito was no good for you, you should move on."

Awww~ Len is so going to be with Rin~! But she is so dense!

He started to comfort her.

So I took out my camera and snapped a few RinxLen shots that are soooo, going on to the fan clubs Website.

Everyone looks pissed, except Rin-chan that is crying her eyes out and Len-sama that is to busy comforting the poor girl.

"What?"

Gumi pov

"Akaito!"

"Yes greeny"

"Why? You stupid littel b*tch! You cheated on my BFF!"

"What?"

"And you dump me to cheat on her!"

"You should be mad at her! Not me! dated started to date me!"

"Rin is ill! She can't take emotional stress!"

"What?"

"Yes, Rin's mom gave birth to Rin in her teens, so she was born with a disease in the heart! And when she is sad, mad, or scared her heart stops!"

"Rin..."

"And I know cause its happened before!"

"RINNNNGGGGGG!"

I opened my phone.

"WHAT!"

"Gumi? It's about Rin she is in the hospital HURRY!"

i dropped my phone... Oh no...


	7. Chapter 7

Len pov

"Rin, she-she is-"

"Dieing"

"How are you so calm!"

"We knew this would happen, we knew Rin's heart was weak, and she told us weeks ago that her heart was getting weaker."

"Wha-"

"We had her farewell party three days ago, but we..."

"We do-nt wa-a-nt h-er t-t-to D-I-E!" they all (sobbed expect Luka)

"Girls calm down, Rin is not dead yet, there is hope."

"Did she make her will?"

"Yes, IA she did"

Luka took out a piece of paper and it read:

Dear family, friends, cheater boyfriend that I hope I dumped, ect.,

Well let me start by saying not to cry, I knew this would one day come. I knew a broken heart would be too much for me weak heart.

But I will still be there for you, even after my eternal rest. Btw am I dead yet?

well know who gets what? Hmm, well everything is going to my mom, except for a few things.

First Luka:

Piano, song CDs for band, notebook of song ideas, recipes for tuna, ect.

*~*~*~*~*~time skip~*~*~*~*~*~*

Teto:

the base guitar, Blah, blah, blah (stuff that I am to lazy to write) and the bras and panties that I have you liked, the lacy ones with buttons (lol joke, we need a little laugh nee?)

last but not least Len:

Electric guitar, the Base clef and Treble clef necklaces I had since I was a little girl (the base clef is for you and treble clef is for someone special) Ect. (To lazy k)

One more thing, I recorded a song called paper planes please play it on the next concert Angel's Beat has, you can start a new band after that okay?

Bye!

"That's it... No I love you... Nothing... Rin... Rin... RIN!"

"Len you got Rin's necklaces, she never let anyone touch those, she likes you Len! If she didn't why would she give you something at all!"

"Rinny, where is she!"

"Gumi little late."

"Rin!"

"BakAkaito! What are YOU doing here!"

"Um hia um, Rin's not looking to good, but there is a chance that she could live but she needs a heart transfer, And to do that even though we have a heart, we need a blood doner"

"What type of blood does she need?"

"Her blood type is AB++ so O++ blood will work too I guess..."

"Wait AB++? I though there was only + or - !?"

"I did too but there was probably something wrong with her mother condition when she was born."

"who's heart are you using?"

"Nero Akaita's he said he wanted Rin to be happy on earth, and he said a part of him will always be with her, he said he knew he did not have a chance, so he knew this was his chance."

time skip at Rin's house

"Len listen to Rin's last song sung!"

She started to play the CD

"There once was a place, so far away

In this world that such painful sorrow can grow

We can only share our feelings and our thoughts, by little planes that can soar through the air

Every new day that begins and my dad goes to work

I escape from the hospital

Because I had promised, to always be here with you

As I sit her and read one of your new letters

I can feel my heart grow warm

How can we keep going, hiding our love from the world?

Ev-ery-thing

Crashes before me, Dad becomes afraid

He begins to yell, telling me to stop

I dont understand, anything he says to me

All I need, is for you to always stay by my side

Whats so wrong with the love that we share?

Theres a light that tries to shine and brighten up this room

And it shows, a dark future, painful and false

I am just so desperate; I need to see you right now

But Im just too far away

When I finally notice, that I cant walk I lose hope

Even though I still try, no one will even listen

Death will be here for me soon

Im so worried about you, whatll you do once I die?

And-so-I

Run away from there, just to say goodbye

My last words to you, flying through the air

Im not going to cry, even if it hurts

Len: Please dont leave! Cant you understand how much I need you? Will you ever come back to this place? Our letters, Ive always kept them close to my heart. So Ill be here, waiting for you, to return.

Ever since we shared that last moment

My body just refuses to move at all

Before long this disease will just take my life away

That fence that divided us will be gone.

I need you, to continue in this world

Forever on the other side

How are you, going to smile, when I dont come back?

It hurts it hurts it hurts!

The flower, standing in a patch of old and dirty weeds

No longer has the light to live on

I only want the letters that you sent to me

I can feel as my life begins to slowly fade away

Even though Im weak and fragile Ive kept every single one

My feet carry me quickly in order to reach there

If I die, I only want one thing from this world

I want you, no matter what, to survive

Len/Rin: Since we met, weve spent every day there for each other

Ill never forget what it is your smiling face looks like

The deep darkness that engulfs us both by pulling us away

Is taking away happiness and replacing it with pain

Until tomorrow...

At that place, with you..."

"Rin... "


	8. Chapter 8

Len pov

I rushed out of the house, to get to the hospital.

"TAXI!" I yelled

i jumped in the taxi witch was plying by girls generation.

"..."

the taxi was put to a stop, I ran out (without paying witch got the guy really mad) into the hospital, floor 7 room 14G.

"Rinny-chan!" I yelled

"Len? Why are your here? Go away!"

"Rin..."

"I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Rin... I am sorry... I am sorry I cant do anything for you..."

"Len if you could would you die for me?"

"Yes Rin"

"If we could stay together would you never dump me?"

"I would never hurt you Rin"

"Would you take a bullet for me?"

"Of course!"

"Will you remember me?"

"It's impossible no to"

"Then I will die knowing you love me..."

Then she died

"Rin... RIN!"

three days later Len was found dead in his room, with his fathers gun and a note that said

' I promised her I would die for her... Take a bullet for her... to remember her... And it was hard to remember her when I couldn't be with her... And a last promise that I can now for fill... I will never dump you so we can be together forever now... In heaven..."

"Miku! That is to cheesy! and how did me and Len fall in love so fast?!"

"I am not good at writing stuff like that!"

"Gumi? Is that sapose to be my head?"

"Yes..."

"you suck at drawing!"

"Hey!"

"what is type AB++?!"

"I made it up!"

"that not how Rin and Len got together!"

"I know that!"

and Rin, Len, IA, Teto, Mikuo, and all the others made fun of Miku and Gumi's fan made manga...

~The End ~

**lol didn't even edit this chapter... Or any of them... I hated this story so yay! It's done! And I had writers block on this one... Maybe later I will edit all chapters and change the ending...**


End file.
